The Release
by Joel-Gomes
Summary: Jerry discovers that Newman is living in his apartment. Kramer tells him that Davola is in the prison too. Due to this, Jerry decides to try an escape.


THE RELEASE

A Seinfeld fan fiction script 

by

Joel G. Gomes

December 2001

INT. PRISON. DAY

THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE WE LAST SAW JERRY. AS WE'VE SEEN BEFORE, HE'S DOING HIS BIT TO REST OF THE PRISONERS. CALL IT THERAPHY TO KEEP THEM QUIET OR MAYBE THEY ACTUALLY LIKE IT.

JERRY

I was told about a man inside this prison who was convicted for killing fifty people. Fifty people! That's a little harsh, don't you think? Now, the odd part about this story isn't the killing, which I'm sure some of you are very fond of, but the sentence. This man, believe it or not, was sentenced to the equivalent of three life sentences. How does that work? Do they wait for him to die and then try to resurrect him? Do they kill him partially? Do they use negligence in order to keep him half-alive? I may seem skeptical about this but, what if he decides to die definitely? That sure would take a few hobbies away from his incarcerators, wouldn't it?

THE SHOW IS INTERRUPTED BY TWO GUARDS THAT DRAG JERRY AWAY FROM THE STARLIGHT.

CUT TO:

EXT. COURT YARD. DAY

JERRY AND GEORGE ARE SITTING ON A BENCH. THEY'RE STARING AT THE OTHER PRISONERS, THINKING ABOUT NOTHING (WHICH IS TO BE CONSIDERED A GREAT ACHIEVEMENT). INEVITABLY, GEORGE BREAKS THE MOMENT.

GEORGE

Y'know, this isn't really that bad.

JERRY

What?

GEORGE

This. All this. This life. I don't have to do anything. I don't have to worry about getting a job. It's what I always wanted!

JERRY 

That's great because I don't remember you doing that before you came here.

GEORGE

Me neither.

JERRY

Kramer feels just like home.

GEORGE

Hey! Where is Kramer anyway? I haven't seen him all week.

JERRY

From what I heard, he's working at the infirmary.

GEORGE

What's he doing there?

JERRY

They think the patients need a little rest.

GEORGE

So, why did they put him there in the first place?

JERRY

I don't know. Maybe it's because if they didn't, the patients wouldn't have any excuse to rest, right?

GEORGE

(THINKS) I guess...

CUT TO:

INT. WOMEN'S BATHROOM. DAY

WE'RE IN THE SHOWERS SECTION. THE STEAM DOESN'T LET US SEE ANYTHING BUT A BOTTLE OF SHAMPOO ON A WOODEN SHELF. WE SEE A HAND REACHING FOR THE BOTTLE. JUST WHEN IT'S ABOUT TO GRAB IT, ANOTHER HAND GRABS THE FIRST HAND.

ELAINE LOOKS IN DISGUST AS THE FIGURE OF "DOG-FACED" JEAN COMES OUT OF THE FOG, WRAPPED UP IN A TOWEL. SHE'S TALL (LIKE KRAMER) AND HAS A VERY, VERY UGLY BODY. NO DOUBT THE KIND OF PERSON THAT CAN CONFIRM THE EXISTENCE OF ANATOMICALLY INCORRECTNESS. SHE HAS A SCAR ON HER LEFT CHEEK AND SPEAKS WITH AN ITALIAN ACCENT. 

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

What're you doing here, Benice?

ELAINE

I... I... I... just came to get some shampoo.

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

Just came to get some shampoo?!

ELAINE

Yeah. I needed some shampoo for my hair and...

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

I don't give a damn about your hair! I ought to cut it! (APPROACHES ELAINE) Maybe that's what I'm gonna do.

ELAINE SWALLOWS AT THE SIGHT OF HERSELF BOLD.

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

Did you even bothered to ask me for that shampoo.?

ELAINE

Er... no. But... hum... since this isn't your shampoo, I figured...

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

You figured? Who are you? Dr. Watson?

ELAINE

Actually, Dr. Watson didn't...

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

Shut up! I hate detectives! They're too damn smart! And I also hate people that go around claiming other people's stuff too! Now, listen very careful, cuz I'm only gonna say this once, you hear me?

ELAINE NODS.

"DOG-FACED" JEAN (CONT'D)

Everything in this place, everything, belongs to me! So if I ever caught you again  messing around with my stuff I promise you I won't be so nice as I am being now! (PUSHES ELAINE AGAINST THE WALL) Got that?

ELAINE

(CLEARLY FRIGHTNED) Yup. Sure.

"DOG-FACED" JEAN LEAVES.

CUT TO:

INT. PRISON CAFETERIA. DAY.

JERRY AND GEORGE ARE SITTING ON A TABLE EATING. ONE OF THE PRISONERS IS TOSSING LEFTOVERS AT GEORGE'S BACK. HE ACTS COOL, TRYING HARD NOT TO LOSE HIS TEMPER.

GEORGE

See, what I don't understand is why going through all the trouble?

JERRY

I told you I don't know. That part I said about Kramer being an excuse for them to rest can be just speculation.

GEORGE

Well, you can never tell when he's involved.

GEORGE IS HIT AGAIN.

GEORGE

Someone is trying to cause a riot here.

JERRY

Don't mind him.

ONE OF THE LEFTOVERS HITS GEORGE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HEAD. HE LOSES HIS TEMPER, GETS UP AND SEES AN OLD FRIEND. REMEMBER THAT PRISONER THAT GEORGE MOCKED ABOUT A TIMES MAGAZINE A FEW YEARS AGO? WE SAW HIM AT THE AIRPORT EPISODE. 

GEORGE TURNS, HIS FACE IS PALE.

GEORGE

Oh my god! Oh my god!

JERRY

What? You know him?

GEORGE

Do I know him? We were locked up in a bathroom!

JERRY

I guess you know each other pretty well, then.

GEORGE

I can't believe this is happening. I keep asking myself that same question. What have I done?

JERRY

You did nothing. None of us did. That's why we're here. Because we didn't do anything.

GEORGE

I had such a wonderful life outside...

FROM JERRY'S POV WE SEE THE "TIMES" PRISONER GETTING UP AND WALKING TOWARDS GEORGE.

JERRY

Oh oh.

GEORGE

Oh oh?

JERRY

He's coming this way.

GEORGE

Oh my god!

JERRY

Don't worry. Just act cool.

GEORGE

He's gonna kill me!

JERRY

He's not gonna kill you. At least not here.

GEORGE

Are you suggesting that I should never leave this table?

JERRY

Well, I prefer a seat closer to the window, but if you save me a spot here, be my guest.

THE "TIMES" PRISONER SITS RIGHT NEXT TO GEORGE AND TAPS HIM ON THE SHOULDER.

"TIMES" PRISONER

Hya dork.

GEORGE

H...h...hey.

"TIMES" PRISONER

Whatsa matter? You scared of somethin'?

GEORGE

Who? Me? I laugh at the face of fear!

"TIMES" PRISONER

Boo!

GEORGE

Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!

"TIMES" PRISONER

(LAUGHS) You are a dork, jackass.

THE "TIMES" PRISONER GETS UP AND LEAVES.

JERRY

That's the best sign of bravery I have ever seen.

ONE OF THE GUARDS APPROACHES THE TABLE AND SPEAKS TO JERRY.

GUARD #1

You have a phone call waiting.

JERRY

A phone call? 

GUARD #1

Yeah, come on.

THE GUARD LEADS JERRY OUT OF THE CAFETARIA.

CUT TO:

INT. CORRIDOR. DAY.

THE GUARD TAKES JERRY TO A PHONE ATTACHED TO A WALL. THE PHONE IS RINGING. JERRY PICKS IT UP.

JERRY

Hello. Who is this?

NEWMAN (V. O.)

Hello... Jerry.

JERRY

Hello... Newman. What d'you want?

NEWMAN

Me? Oh nothing. Just called to tell you the great news.

JERRY

What news?

CUT TO:

INT. JERRY'S APARTMENT. DAY

NEWMAN IS LYING ON JERRY'S COUCH.

NEWMAN

Well... you see, let me put it this way: I'm staying at your apartment.

JERRY (V. O.)

What d'you mean, you're staying at my apartment?

CUT TO:

INT. CORRIDOR. DAY

NEWMAN (V. O.)

I mean, your house belongs to me now.

JERRY

You weasel! You'll see what will happen once I put my hands on you!

NEWMAN

(LAUGHS IN HIS OWN EVIL WAY) So long, Jerry! Bye bye!

JERRY

You can't do this! Newman!

WE HEAR A CLICK FROM THE OTHER SIDE AND THE PHONE GOES DEAD.

JERRY (CONT'D)

Newman!

CUT TO: 

INT. PRISON CAFETERIA. DAY

JERRY RETURNS TO THE TABLE. GEORGE HAS NOW FINISHED HIS MEAL AND IS CALMER THAN BEFORE. IN FACT, JERRY IS NOW THE OPPOSITE OF GEORGE. 

GEORGE

Who was it?

JERRY

You are not gonna believe this.

GEORGE

Try me.

JERRY

Newman called me.

GEORGE

I'm believing it so far. What for?

JERRY

He wanted to let me know that he's staying at my place.

GEORGE

How come?

JERRY

How come what?

GEORGE

How did he get there?

JERRY

I have no idea.

GEORGE

Why didn't you ask him?

KRAMER ENTERS THE CAFETERIA AND JOINS JERRY AND GEORGE.

JERRY (CONT'D)

I tried to but he hang up.

KRAMER

Who?

JERRY

Newman.

KRAMER

He's still staying at your place, right?

JERRY 

Yes. 

KRAMER

I figured.

JERRY (CONT'D) 

Wait a second! Wait a second! How do you know that?

KRAMER

Er... well, when we were on trial, he asked me if he could stay at my apartment while I was away..

JERRY

And you told him what?

KRAMER

Well, I told him no. But I said that he could use your apartment.

JERRY

What?! You told Newman he could use my apartment?!

KRAMER

I thought that since you would be here it wouldn't make any difference.

JERRY 

So why didn't you let him use your apartment instead?

KRAMER

Are you kidding? I would never feel comfortable knowing that Newman is sleeping on my bed.

JERRY

And you thought I would?

GEORGE

What about that infirmary thing, Kramer? What were you doing there, anyway?

KRAMER

Group therapy.

JERRY 

Were you in it?

KRAMER

Yes. I was the choreographer.

GEORGE

Don't you mean coordinator?

KRAMER

It's nearly the same. (TO JERRY) Hey, guess who I saw there?

JERRY

I don't know but I have a feeling you're about to tell me.

KRAMER

Joe Davola.

JERRY

What? Davola? Here?

GEORGE

Did he see you?

KRAMER

I don't think so.

JERRY 

You don't think so? We're talking about a psychotic, remember?

KRAMER

I'm not sure.

JERRY

You're not sure that he is a psychotic? 

KRAMER

No. I'm not sure that he didn't see me.

JERRY

Make up your mind. Is that a "yes" or a "no"?

GEORGE 

I hope it's a "no".

KRAMER

All I know is that he was arrested for violent before.

JERRY 

That doesn't surprise me.

KRAMER (CONT'D)

I think he's being transferred to this block once he gets out of the infirmary.

JERRY

Alright! That's it! I'm not staying here any longer. Tonight, I'm going out.

GEORGE

What're you talking about? We're getting released two months from now. (TO KRAMER) How long is Davola gonna stay at the infirmary?

KRAMER

I heard the doctor say at least two months.

GEORGE

(TO JERRY) Probably, by the time he comes here, we'll be out there.

JERRY

What if he recovers earlier? What if they decide to put him on the cell next to mine? Can you imagine what that would feel like? 

GEORGE

I rather not, especially considering that we're cell mates.

JERRY

That's my point.

GEORGE

I think you should try the escape. It's more safe.

JERRY

You're coming too? 

GEORGE

I'm gonna wait for my turn.

JERRY

What about you?

KRAMER

I'm out, Jerry. You do what you have to do but, keep me out. I wanna do my time.

JERRY

Okay! You stay here if you want to but tonight I'm going out.

"TIMES" PRISONER (O. S.)

Mind if I you're your little expedition?

JERRY

Er... not really.

"TIMES" PRISONER

Good. You're coming too, dork?

GEORGE

I... I...

"TIMES" PRISONER

What? You don't like my company?

GEORGE

Er...

KRAMER

(GETS UP) Listen pal, why don't you pick someone your size? 

"TIMES" PRISONER

You wanna fight?

KRAMER

Oh no. Not me. (POINTS TO JERRY) But I won't mind if you fight him. He's right your size.

JERRY

Kramer! What're you doing?

KRAMER

Relax.

THE FIGHT SEEMS INEVITABLE BUT ONCE AGAIN JERRY IS SAFE THANKS TO HIS GUARDIAN ANGEL (OR SHOULD WE CALL IT ANGELIC GUARD?) THAT BREAKS THE FIGHT.

GUARD #1

Break it out you two! 

THE "TIMES" PRISONER WALKS AWAY.

"TIMES" PRISONER

Don't forget about tonight!

JERRY 

(MORE WORRIED THAN EVER) What should I do? Newman is staying at my place, that's a good reason to escape. Davola is about to become my next cell neighbor, that's another good reason to escape. But, on the other hand, I've got a bathroom fanatical who wants to escape with me and who's just waiting for the right time to stalk me in a dark tunnel.

KRAMER

I think you should think about it carefully, buddy.

CUT TO:

INT. CELL. NIGHT

GEORGE IS LYING ON HIS BED. JERRY IS WANDERING AROUND THE CELL.

JERRY

I have to get out of here.

GEORGE

Forget it.

JERRY

I can't.

GEORGE

Jerry... (LONG BEAT, PUTS HIS HANDS ON JERRY'S SHOULDER) Let go.

JERRY

I can't do it! I can't! Don't you see?! I have nightmares about this! Every time I close my eyes I see Newman sitting on my couch, using my bathroom!

GEORGE

(PUZZLED) You see what?

JERRY

Well... I don't exactly see him using the bathroom. I simply imagine him getting out of there so I assume that...

A GUARD PASSES BY. JERRY RUNS TO THE DOOR AND GRABS THE BARS.

JERRY (CONT'D)

Let me out! Please!

GUARD

(HITS THE BARS WITH HIS BATON) Shut up!

JERRY PUTS HIMSELF BACK TOGETHER AND SITS ON HIS BED.

JERRY

It's no use. Might as well ask someone to do me a special treatment. (BEAT) Do you know anyone interested?

GEORGE GETS UP AND APPROACHES THE CELL DOOR.

GEORGE

I know plenty of people interested in you. But I think that I should suggest you a different alternative. Come here for a second.

JERRY

(JOINS GEORGE) What is it?

GEORGE

(POINTS TO THE LOCKER) See this?

JERRY

It's a locker. So what?

GEORGE

Not just any locker. Recognize the pattern?

JERRY

(LOOKS CLOSER) Wait a second! That looks like a...

GEORGE

A Clapgo, Jerry! It's a Clapgo!

JERRY

(LOOKS EVEN CLOSER) But it's not a D29, it's a different model. Much more sophisticated.

GEORGE

(RADIANT) Isn't it great?

JERRY

Yes it is. What's keeping us here? We're only locked with the most impenetrable locker in the whole world. All we have to do is wait for someone to open the door!

GEORGE 

(LOSING HIS SPIRIT) Right...

JERRY RETURNS TO HIS BED AND FALLS ASLEEP.

CUT TO:

EXT. COURTYARD. DAY

JERRY, GEORGE ARE SET AGAINST A WALL. KRAMER AND ELAINE SHOW UP.

JERRY

Hi Elaine. 

ELAINE

Hi guys.

GEORGE

Hi.

KRAMER

What's up?

JERRY

Your hair looks awful.

ELAINE

I know. I haven't washed it for days.

JERRY

How come?

ELAINE

It's this woman! She's a real nightmare! She won't let me near anything! She takes everything away!

KRAMER

Who is she?

ELAINE

They call her "Dog-Faced" Jean. I think her real name is Jean Tomilli.

KRAMER

Jean Tomilli? Does she have a scar on her left cheek?

ELAINE

Yeah. You know her? 

KRAMER

She was my neighbor when I was a kid. Last time I saw I was fourteen. She was running away from home.

ELAINE

You two were friends?

KRAMER

Sort of. 

ELAINE

Do you think you can talk her and get me some shampoo?

KRAMER

I'll try.

ELAINE

Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

GEORGE

What about your little plan? Have you thought of anything?

JERRY

As a matter of fact I have. 

ELAINE

What're you talking about?

GEORGE

Jerry is planning to make an escape tonight.

ELAINE

Why?

JERRY

Newman is staying at my apartment. Davola is here. What do I have to loose?

ELAINE

Since you put it that way...

GEORGE

So what's the plan?

JERRY

One of the guards is going to help me.

GEORGE

What?

JERRY

He told me that he listened to our conversation and he wants to help me.

GEORGE

Why?

JERRY

He believes we're innocent. 

KRAMER

So why is he only helping you?

JERRY

You were the ones that told me that you wanted to stay here, remember?

KRAMER

You don't have to listen everything I say.

JERRY

But I never do that.

GEORGE

What's he gonna do?

JERRY

Well, tonight at two a. m. he's gonna open my cell door and let me out.

KRAMER

That's it?

JERRY

Well, I'm not expecting him to drive me home.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S OFFICE. DAY

JACKIE IS ON THE PHONE.

JACKIE

Really? He wants to drop charges now? They're leaving the prison in two months. Right. I'm just saying he could thought of that later. Right. You too. (HANGS UP) Just what we needed...

CUT TO:

INT. PRISON CELL. NIGHT

GEORGE AWAKES.

GEORGE

(WHISPERS) Jerry? Are you there?

NO ANSWER.

GEORGE GOES BACK TO SLEEP.

CUT TO:

INT. DARK TUNNEL. NIGHT

JERRY IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TUNNEL. HE USES A SMALL FLASHLIGHT TO SEE HIS PATH. SUDDENLY, SOMEONE TOUCHES HIM ON THE SHOULDER. JERRY TURNS AROUND TO SEE THE "TIMES" PRISONER STANDING BEHIND HIM.

"TIMES" PRISONER

You're going somewhere?

JERRY

How the hell did you get here?

"TIMES" PRISONER

You're not the only one who has friends here.

JERRY

Let's go then. I want to be out of here soon.

"TIMES" PRISONER

Can I stay at your place?

JERRY

(TO HIMSELF) Well, in the actual circumstances that's something I should consider.

"TIMES" PRISONER 

What?

JERRY AND THE "TIMES" PRISONER ARE ON THEIR WAY TOWARDS FREEDOM. AFTER A WHILE, JERRY'S FLASHLIGHT GOES DEAD. WE HEAR A SCREAM AND EVERYTHING BECOMES SILENT. 

JERRY MANAGES TO TURN ON THE FLASHLIGHT AGAIN AND REALIZES THAT THE "TIMES" PRISONER IS GONE.

JERRY LOOKS AROUND HIM. THE WORDS PANIC AND FEAR WRITTEN ALL OVER HIS FACE.

JERRY SEES THE FUTILITY OF HIS ESCAPE AND RUNS BACK TO HIS CELL.

CUT TO:

INT. CELL CORRIDOR. NIGHT

JERRY IS TRYING DESPERATELY TO OPEN HIS CELL DOOR.

JERRY

 (SCREAMS SOFTLY) George!

NO ANSWER.

JERRY

 (SCREAMS SOFTLY) George!

GEORGE

(AWAKES) What? What? (SEES JERRY) What happened?

JERRY

I gave up the escape.

GEORGE

(GETS UP AND GOES TO THE CELL DOOR) Why?

JERRY

I don't have time to explain. Hurry up!

GEORGE

Hurry up what? 

JERRY

Open the door, you idiot!

GEORGE

If I could open the door to let you in, don't you think I'd already open it to get out? Why don't you ask your friend guard?

JERRY

I can't! He went through a lot of trouble to help me. I can't disappoint him. 

GEORGE

Too late for that.

JERRY

What I'm going to do?

GEORGE

Jerry, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Let me get some sleep.

JERRY

Alright...

JERRY SITS AGAINST THE CELL DOOR.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

INT. CELLS CORRIDOR. DAY

HE HEAR A SIREN GOING ON. 

JERRY IS STILL AWAKE. THE WEIGHT OF SLEEPLESS HOURS IS CLEAR ON HIS FACE.

THE SIREN STOPS. 

THE GUARD #1 ENTERS THE CORRIDOR.

JERRY KNOWS THAT IS IT.

THE GUARD SEES JERRY AND GOES TO HIM.

GUARD #1

What're you doing out here?

JERRY

That's what I like to know. Frankly, I'm very disappointed with this prison security. I went to bed last night, I slept like a baby and when I woke up, here I was - outside my cell. I sure hope you have some explanation for this.

GUARD #1

At least, you're saving me some time.

JERRY

Saving some time for what?

GUARD #1

(UNLOCKS GEORGE'S CELL DOOR) Hey you! Come on out!

GEORGE AWAKES AND WALKS TO THE DOOR. HE SEES JERRY AND THE GUARD.

GEORGE

I don't know anything about it!

GUARD #1

About what?

GEORGE

Uh... (SEES JERRY BEHIND THE GUARD MIMICKING "No") Er... Nothing.

GUARD #1

All right. Let's go you two.

JERRY, GEORGE AND THE GUARD MOVE ON THROUGH THE CORRIDOR.

GEORGE

Where are we going?

GUARD #1

From what I've heard, your lawyer called last night. He said that some fat guy wanted to drop charges.

JERRY

What? Why?

GEORGE

Maybe he realized his mistake.

GUARD #1

I thinks that the four of you already got your lesson.

JERRY

Nice fellow.

A PRISONER SCREAMS OFF-SCREEN.

PRISONER (O. S.)

Bye bye baldy!

JERRY

See? You've just made a friend for lifetime.

GUARD

Let's just hope that it is his lifetime and not yours.

GEORGE

How come?

GUARD

That guy is going to be executed tomorrow.

GEORGE

Too bad for him.

CUT TO: 

EXT. PRISON GATE. DAY

THE GROUP IS LEAD BY THE GUARD TO FREEDOM. THEY'RE WEARING THEIR NORMAL CLOTHES NOW.

JERRY

So, thanks for everything. I had a great time. I'm sorry to leave so soon but...

GUARD #1

(BURST INTO TEARS AND HUGS JERRY) I'm gonna miss you! You tell great jokes!

JERRY

(UNSURE OF WHAT TO SAY OR DO) Thank you. 

THE DOOR OPENS. A WHITE LIGHT BLINDS THEM. BY THE TIME THEY GOT THEIR VISION BACK, THEY SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE A VERY LONG TIME.

THEY EXIT THE PRISON IN SYNCHRONIZED STEPS. THEY STOP A FEW STEPS AWAY FROM THE DOOR.

JERRY

(BREATHES DEEPLY) Freedom!

GEORGE

Freedom!

ELAINE

Freedom!

KRAMER

Let's get something to eat.

THE MOMENT IS BROKEN. 

JERRY

All right. Let's get a cab.

THE GROUP BEGINS TO WALK ALONGSIDE THE ROAD. 

SUDDENLY, SOMEONE YELLS OUT FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD.

AT THE SAME TIME, KRAMER SIGNALS FOR A CAB TO STOP.

THEY LOOK TO THE OTHER SIDE AND SEE THEIR FAT RELEASER WAVING TO THEM.

THEY WAVE BACK.

SUDDENLY, ANOTHER CAR STOPS BY THE FAT MAN AND AGAIN HE IS ASSAULTED.

THEY ENTER THE CAB AS THE ASSAILANTS CAR LEAVES THE CRIME SCENE.

WE SEE THE GROUP WAVING FROM THE REAR WINDOW.

CUT TO:

INT. MEN'S BATHROOM. DAY.

THE MISSING "TIMES" PRISONER IS HERE. HE IS HALF NAKED, HIS HAIR IS A DISGRACE AND HIS EYES ARE WIDE OPEN. 

WE NOTICE TWO FIGURES APPROACHING HIM.

"DOG-FACED" JEAN

Are you ready for another one?

THE "TIMES" PRISONER SCREAMS, A SCREAM OF PURE TERROR. HIS FACIAL EXPRESSION IS NOW A COPY OF GEORGE'S WHEN HE CAUGHT HIM ON THE AIRPLANE BATHROOM.

CUT TO:

INT. COMEDY CLUB. NIGHT

JERRY IS MAKING ONE OF HIS PERFORMANCES. WE SEE GEORGE, ELAINE AND KRAMER SITTING ON A TABLE.

JERRY

One of the things that confuses me the most is when a criminal is sent to the death-row. Now, if he gets the chair that's pretty much it. He sits there. Zap! And he's gone. But, when he's supposed to get that injection, did you ever notice how doctors seem very careful with the needles, making sure everything is clean? I mean, they're about to inject some lethal poison on him and they're worried about germs?

"Yes, it's a procedure. We make sure everything is secure. We don't want anything to happen to him. At least, not before we kill him, anyway."

THE END


End file.
